The Story of Rubius's Past.
by The Hentai Falcon
Summary: My Second Character in the D&D World. Read on to learn of him. [PG-13 for Language Content]


Rubius(npr) 

This Story was Created By and Belongs to H. Falcon. ©2001

All Copyrighted Materials Belong to Their Respected Owners.

D&D and The D&D World, Including Baulders Gate and such are Copyrighted to Their Original Owners.

Rubius, The Name Oksir and other Characters Within are Mine. ©2001

(Any Similarities of Names of anyone living or otherwise and such is purely coincidental.)

For Information, Comments Etc… Contact Me at Myutsuu150@aol.com 

[Come Visit Me on My New Message Board The Falcon's Nest.]

DO NOT POST this Story Anywhere Until Authorized. Ask Me First.

The Following Short Story is a History To My Second D&D Character. Although I currently am no longer playing the game, I thought it would be nice to share the Story of My Second Character as well. Although for certain reasons I didn't get to finish the Session in which I played the Part of Rubius, I'd still like to think that Like with Baltero the Legend doesn't have to be over. I like to think that The story is open from The End of this Prelude. By that I mean I like to think that The Story of Rubius and his Life, his Legend, Is not one yet written to the fullest. The Game was a Game. I played the Role of Rubius for a time in what was my second attempt in the world that is D&D. But what happened in the game, is but one event. One way, One outcome. That doesn't mean it has to be the Final one. A thought Like that of the same to Continue Baltero's Story is the same for Rubius. As for whether I shall Turn this Brief History of Rubius into a Story that will tell of his tales remains yet to be seen. Perhaps in time His Story will come to be told. Perhaps not. For now I leave it to the Wind. 

Many things can make a difference in this world. If you'd like to see this History turned into a Story, of the life of Rubious. Let me know.

Let your opinion be heard, Write a Review. Also Feel Free to Send your comments to ~Falcon~

****

Rubius's History

The Name is Rubius.. this much I know, The rest.. is not so clear.

I am a Grey Elf... I have been living in the place we call home since I was born. Having never ventured out. Why should I? All that is out there are the others, they are not us, We are superior. Why should I waste my time? My past is but a bunch of hazy memories. Scattered about like pieces of a puzzle. Some pieces, seem to fit naturally in place with no problem. Others.. Do not so easily. I know from what I have been told. What I have been told is my Family is of Royal status. However... My Family's honor has been one of question since the days before my time. I was told it was not always like this. During the time of My Father and Mother getting together, it was a grand honorable Family. The Name was carried with Pride. However.. shortly after the origins of My Mother and Fathers Involvement... Because it was found they where hiding the truth from the others. Their love for each other was deep, but the Rules had said that because of their Family's.. their love was a forsaken one. So they altered the Facts, Told Others Stories of My Mothers Family. When the truth Came out, they were told to end it. My Father was told that although it had been bad they had lied, the damage could be undone if he left his love, All he had to do was Deny his Love for her. Her Family would take all the Blame, They would be stripped of everything. However... He could not, Would not Denounce his love. So they Where together... Eventually they had a Child, Me. However the Family Name was forever changed after that. No longer the grand Honorable one it had been. But now one of Deceits and Shadows. 

My 100th (18th) Birthday has just passed. I am now at the age of Accession. The Elders have Summoned me. I do not Know why.

Those Fools.. Those old Fools. How Dare they say that to me.. how dare they demand that from me. I am Rubius.. I am of the house of Oksir... How DARE they...

Today I leave this place.. not because I choose to.. but because I have no choice in the matter. The Elders have declared I go out and prove that I am Deserving to live among them. Should I pass their little test.. Not only am I accepted. My Family Name will Return to it's former glory.. all will speak it again as they once did. The Overlooming clouds will be lifted from the Name. However.. should I fail... I am no longer welcome here...

My Journey Begins now... The rest of my life Begins.. now.

~Rubius §

This Story was Created By and Belongs to H. Falcon. ©2001

All Copyrighted Materials Belong to Their Respected Owners.

D&D and The D&D World, Including Baulders Gate and such are Copyrighted to Their Original Owners.

Rubius, The Name Oksir and other Characters Within are Mine. ©2001

(Any Similarities of Names of anyone living or otherwise and such is purely coincidental.)

For Information, Comments Etc… Contact Me at Myutsuu150@aol.com 

[Come Visit Me on My New Message Board The Falcon's Nest.]

DO NOT POST this Story Anywhere Until Authorized. Ask Me First.

09/14/01

D&D and the D&D World, Logo and associated properties are © of Their Respected Companies.


End file.
